


Up Every Step

by tal_5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Bookstores, Bullying, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Homelessness, Kinda, Logan doesn't think so, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Swearing, almost, but Roman does, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tal_5/pseuds/tal_5
Summary: Roman wasn't a good person before now. Before Logan and his hidden, beautiful, forgiving heart. Before his own determination to change, to survive. Before Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Up Every Step

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on tumblr, but I love it, so here you go!

It’s humbling, loving Virgil.

Constantly, Roman finds himself reminiscing, cursing the identical boy of his past for acting like such a fool. And if anyone asks, no, he doesn’t mean his twin brother; he was a fool on purpose, at least. 

Easily influenced and young, he had developed a mind so judgemental, it infected others around him. His friends couldn’t stand to be around him, only tolerating him to increase their own social status. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why he was popular in the first place. Sure, he was attractive by society’s standards, but were there any other redeeming qualities about him whatsoever? He could never think of any.

By the time he’d finished college, however, he was alone, barely qualified for a career in the category he wanted, and flat broke. If it weren’t for Logan taking him in, he might not have been alive to fall in love with Virgil.

Why had Logan invited Roman into his home? In college, they were academic rivals and Roman only worsened their relationship by making their conflict personal. At one point, Roman could honestly say he had been a bully. And yet, a victim of his had allowed him into his home, fed him, dressed him, advised him on how to get back on his feet, and had forgiven him. For everything.

Of course, Logan hadn’t viewed their feud as bullying, even comforting him as he’d wept about it. Roman would always see himself as Logan’s former bully, no matter how light the teasing, or how much Logan denied it.

As he studied for his master’s degree in performance, a new book store opened up a few blocks away from his and Logan’s apartment. Not too big, but large enough to hold thousands of books on two similarly sized levels. He’d fallen in love with it the moment he stepped inside. Logan, the rat-bastard, had began _and indulged_ Roman’s growing addiction to reading. Yes, reading was good, but throwing money away for different editions of the same book whilst in college was not a smart decision.

Unfortunately, his schedule didn’t always line up with Logan’s and since Logan _was_ his impulse-control, Roman was often left devouring pot after pot of ramen by the end of each semester. But he could never regret it.

Even as he sits across from Virgil, trying not to stare as he nurses a hot chocolate, he’s reminded of the past. How they met at the counter of that bookstore, purchasing the same book and chatting awkwardly about it before going their separate ways. And how, almost every day after that, they would run into each other at the bookstore, not always buying anything. Roman would never admit it, but he often visited the bookstore just to see if his mystery boy was there.

Mystery Boy turned into Virgil Rivera, a boy born in Boston with a bachelor’s degree in journalism and a loving family who had relocated from Puerto Rico. Roman was always hesitant to tell Virgil much about himself, ashamed of who he was and deeply stuck in limbo. When he’d explained his worries to Virgil, though, he had only shrugged.

_“You seem cool to me.”_

And so started the healing.

Every rule within Virgil’s belief system had dragged him up a staircase, out from the abyss he had thrown himself into. He stopped holding grudges, he let go of the person he once was, he forgave himself for how he had treated his, now, best friend. And Virgil had held his hand as he climbed every step.

From his button nose to his dimples, Virgil is every bit as beautiful as Roman imagines moonlight to be. Moonlight reflecting upon a rippling lake, deep and blue and full of exciting surprises. The bump just beneath the bridge of his nose and the freckles dotted across it, filled with memories of falling books and a panicked emergency room visit, sent something lighter than butterflies fluttering through his chest. Perhaps flower petals are blooming around his ribcage?

And as he blows galaxy locks out of his face, Virgil continues the rant that Roman is definitely listening to.

“Rachel just doesn’t get it,” he complains, dark eyes rolling back before he takes another bite of his burger. “We can’t just redo the whole presentation because _she_ doesn’t like the topic, it’s due in tomorrow!”

Roman huffs out a laugh, feeling that overwhelming fondness fill him again; he’d almost forgotten about it. But how in the world could he forget the dizzying rush of adoration that hits him whenever Virgil offers him that crooked smile?

Across from him, Virgil laughs nervously, hunching in on himself and hiding his heating cheeks with his sleeve. “Why are you staring at me, Princey?”

“Just thinking.”

Virgil raises an eyebrow and asks, “About what?”

Without giving a straightforward answer, Roman finds himself grinning and leaning further into the warmth of his hand. “A lot. The past.”

“Don’t think too hard,” Virgil says, eyes sharp with concern.

“No, it’s all good,” he reassures, but frowns for a second. “Well, not all of it. But the results are damn good.”

Virgil’s lips quirk up into that knee-buckling smile. “I hope so. You’re good. Like, I mean... A good person. Y’know?”

Barking out a laugh, Roman nods, grinning wider when Virgil reaches over the table to slap his shoulder. The hoodie he’s wearing engulfs him, only worsening Roman’s need to protect him, but he’s well aware that Virgil is capable of taking care of himself. Roman can’t help how he feels, though; Virgil taught him that.

“Thanks,” he says, still beaming, heart thudding loudly between his lungs. “I... I hope you know how much you mean to me, Virgil.”

Their eyes meet and Roman watches his future play like a movie, filtered by obsidian and rings of prehistoric amber, excitedly observing the inevitable adventure awaiting him in Virgil’s gaze. A hand, so soft and firm, covers his and squeezes lightly. An example of the affection that has become common enough to remind him who he is, how far he’s come, and who he’s with. 

“Me too,” Virgil mumbles, embarrassment in his smile.

Roman, with an adoring smile of his own, squeezes his hand back.


End file.
